The Licentation Virus
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Going rogue, 2B agrees to rendezvous with A2 to inspect a supposed anomaly concerning some strange Machine lifeforms. But she has no idea what awaits her there, nor what pleasures lay dormant in own body. In the ruins of Man, the two androids are about to awaken something inside them that they never knew they could feel. And all it will take is a few helping hands. [Smut, GB]


**_Commission for Tal_**

* * *

 _Always open for requests and commissions. Reach me at w4ddlebuff gmail or WaddleBuff#5585 on Discord!_

* * *

 **THIS IS TACTICAL SUPPORT UNIT POD 042.**

 **REPORT: SUPPORT ASSIGNMENT WITH YoRHa UNIT 2B TERMINATED DUE TO EXTENUATING COMBAT CONDITIONS.**

 **UNCORRUPTED SYSTEM AND ANALYTICAL FUNCTION IN SUPPORT POD UNIT 153 CONFIRMED.**

 **REQUESTING DATA EXCHANGE.**

…

…

 **...**

 **[** _ **DEATH IS PAST, BUT WHAT BLOOMS IS REDUNDANT**_ **]**

* * *

The foreboding grey of distant cumulonimbi eventually blanketed the dusty sky and unburdened their heavy torrents upon the ruins of Man. Peeling rust, amassed grime, and splattered brown of mud, filth of collective worldwide death, cleansed in the deluge of cold rain.

In the midst of the creeks and muddy streams, heaps of rusty steel with dim yellow eyes and seams composed of decrepit rivets miserably wandered with dragging feet. Their eyes blinked on occasion, maybe give an annoyed furrow accompanied with the violent pendulum of their machine arms at a stray moose. The rain splattered heavily on their bald heads, on their sluggish torsos.

Torsos that could easily be turned into sparking shreds of scrap with one simple swing of 2B's weapon of choice, the katana named _Virtuous Contract_. Luckily for the group of Machines that continued to kick at the mud and blankly stare into the onslaught of rain above, the YoRHa android had no interest in such trivialities. In fact, with the way she ran, toes making only the slightest nanosecond of contact with the patchy ground with every swift stride, it was apparent that on this rainy day, 2B had something _much_ more important on her docket than aimlessly slaying rustbuckets and clankers.

At the fastest she could manage, 2B maneuvered through the city ruins, vaulting over fallen pillars, dashing through multiple alleyways, dodging the larger Machine constructs that stubbornly played guard duty over empty and decrepit parking lots, carelessly smashing through a few walls, masonry and several layers of cement refusing to hinder her speed or scratch the skin on her masked face.

She continued to run in silence, navigating with the guidance of the map on her heads-up display. And today, thank Man, she had done away with 042, temporarily putting him under timed stasis (along with 9S and Pod 153, all three of the slumbering units stuffed unceremoniously into a locker in some dark corner of the Resistance Camp).

She finally was working by herself. Quiet, room for her thoughts, with only the ruffling of her dress and the occasional click of her heels to accompany her.

Soon enough, 2B closed in on her mystery destination. Like the ancient shopping mall across the ravine in the city center, she found herself stumbling through dense, dense overgrowth. This entire sector was uncharted on her HUD, the small arrow representing her progress cutting through solid unknown blocks of pure grey. But her path was as a crow's flight; steady and forthright, regardless of the lack of intel and backup.

In the midst of her headway through the branches and leaves, katana shucking away any of the pesky natural barriers to clear paths, she didn't notice that the dense brush wasn't native to the area, leaves wide and pointed, vines twisting in gorgeous interlace, dotted with bountiful blossoms of large white flowers, tinted in pink.

Though such a banality would have definitely caught the attention of 042, 2B was, as always, focused on the goal at hand. Today moreso than usual. 2B had never gone rogue like this, committing at least six or so acts that were guaranteed to earn her a court martial if reported back to HQ.

But as she sliced through the last bit of overgrowth, dashing through the twisting vertical streams of branches and vines, it is quickly apparent why she uncharacteristically risked that much.

Why she had powered down 9S after distracting him with some Earth relic he began to tinker with, why she had ripped out any plug-in chips that could potentially have HQ track her whereabouts, why she had followed every single demand and direction in the skilfully-encrypted email sent from an anonymous source describing an "anomaly" in this uncharted area that only _she_ could inspect without any of her usual "backup".

For as 2B slowed to a halt once she cleared the overgrowth on the wet tarmac of some rusty ancient processing plant, YoRHa Unit A2 herself stood less than a dozen meters before her, waiting.

The long-haired rogue looked up, drenched white tresses veiling her face, a single eye cutting right through the downwards streams of water to meet 2B's gaze. Both of her arms hung on the dull edge of the Type-40blade that casually lay on her shoulders. 2B approached, clicking of her heels just barely drowned out by the ongoing storm.

"So, you came," A2 said, staring her down with unrelenting intensity. Her gaze shifted over 2B's shoulder. "And without your aimbot and your little boytoy either, just like I asked. I'm impressed. Maybe you're more honorable than your true designation suggests."

"You don't know a thing about honor," 2B said, malice on her lips.

A snort.

"And you think you do? Take off those gloves and show me how clean your hands are, then we'll talk, Miss _2E_."

2B hid the shock of A2 knowing her true designation, a secret kept and withheld in only the tightest of circles.

"Pointless bickering isn't why I'm here. It also isn't why I didn't tip off YoRHa that the anonymous source in that email of yours had a very high chance of being the rogue unit we failed to apprehend in the forest."

"Then tell me," A2 casually slid her sword off her shoulders, water accumulated on its edges arcing into the air. " _Why_ are you here?"

"If your tip-off wasn't just a lie to entrap me here, alone for some...ambush, which I highly doubt, then I'm here to see why you would risk yourself by even inviting me to this place."

It was then that 2B's arm reached over her shoulder, and with a deft snap, unsheathed her blade, cutting a diagonal slash of wind through several strings of water.

A2 gave her a wry grin.

"And of course, that's not the only reason you're here, is it?"

"No. The other reason I'm here is to engage you in controlled combat until one party yields."

Another dry snort.

"To prove that that little 9S unit of yours is dead weight?"

"No," 2B said, both hands now gripping her katana as she brought its hilt up to her masked eye-level, right heel scraping in an arc to plant itself firmly behind her as she took an offensive stance. "To prove that your escape was just _luck_."

A2's wry grin disappeared.

She only answered 2B by gripping her own blade in earnest before extending it towards her opponent with her arm outstretched.

"If that's what you're trying to prove, your ass is going to be here for a while."

Words took their leave then, only rain had anything else to say. A2 made the first movement, her left foot stepping behind her right. She kept her elbow locked, her blade still outstretched, pointed at 2B's chest. Again, her left stepped firmly behind her right as she sidestepped in the puddles below her heels. 2B responded fortright, right leg moving forward, pivoting off the soft slides of her left. She kept the blade extending from the right of her head aimed squarely at A2's neck, droplets dripping along its curved steel to accumulate at its tip before splattering onto the ground.

The slow circling continued, both parties waiting for one to change forms, to let an opening permit itself. But neither android yielded, until finally, 2B's legs launched her forward. Three strides, and her arms firmly thrust her blade at A2's jugular.

Parry, interrupted raindrops splattering on 2B's face. Blade still skyward from the defensive strike, A2 brought it down in a curved slash aimed for 2B's waist. Steel kissed again, loudly reverberating in a harsh ring. 2B's knew her opponent's one-handed technique was deft, quick enough to take on 9S and her own swordsmanship until she had to yield, but she also knew just from that one encounter that A2 underestimated her, and knowing that from her parry, a strike would follow immediately. All it took was a quick downwards turn of her wrists to turn the tip of her katana groundward, effectively halting A2's retort to her first thrusting strike.

She looked at A2's only visible eye again, reading where she might strike next, where she might leave herself open next. The respite of locked blades was brief, and A2 began to show 2B just a fraction of her unrestrained speed. Shifting her weight behind her, she pivoted, exposing her back to 2B for only a moment, but pouring the full momentum of her pirouette into another sideways slash, this time at 2B's other side.

The entire strike took less than a second, and yet again a harsh metallic clang signalled the futility of her attack. A2 let out an impressed chuckle. Now she knew she didn't have to hold back.

She pulled back, lunged, the attack parried. 2B answered with an upwards slash, having it blocked, another lunge, no contact. A2's blade slicing forward, blocked only by 2B's hiltguard. Defensive lunge, throwing A2 off-balance downwards strike, one-handed block, a slash to the right to cast aside 2B's overextended grip, turning the tables as she lunged forward. Sidestepped.

Steel kept ringing, water kept spattering as the fight surpassed a dozen strikes, more than a dozen parries and blocks. The speed of the encounter quickened. Forgetting the old forms, both androids utilized the full power of their anatomy, A2 demonstrating first with a forwards somersault onto 2B's blade, 2B surprising A2 with swipe at her legs from a single-knee slide with her heel maneuvering her arc.

It wasn't long until the blades weren't even observable in the deluge, 2B's body firmly keeping poise, striking and parrying with her arms' speed matching A2's with some effort as A2 utilized the strength of her limberness, performing reckless one-armed strikes, aerial slashes, offense/defense-switching flurries. Sparks began to fly, their strikes growing in power until walls of wind blew sheets of rain away from them, their speed unrelenting.

It was in a particularly-savage strike from a completely unorthodox full-body twirling plunge from A2 that 2B finally decided to tear off her mask. A2 stared her down in the brief respite, _both_ of her eyes now revealed as she panted. 2B found that she too was winded, winded in the first time in a while. Her eyes, a rare sight of vibrant azure, pierced through the ongoing deluge, meeting A2's in challenge.

"So...was it just luck, 2E?"

2B couldn't help but grin, gripping the hilt of her blade with its tip pointed behind her left heel, her right firmly planting itself in front. She was breathing a bit harder now, working up a rare sweat.

"I don't know. But I haven't seen anything just yet that convinces me otherwise."

She made the movement to lunge towards A2 then when her eyes shot open in surprise, and before she could escape the weight around her ankle, she crashed onto the tarmac.

Immediately rolling over, her eyes widened at the cause of her stumble: a familiar, rusted hand clutching her ankle with a dead man's grip. Incredulously, she saw as the hand was joined with an entire body breaking through the ancient tarmac, revealing the form of a familiar enemy; a small stubby Machine lifeform. It was identical to the ones 2B had run past earlier, and it was advancing upon her, arms outstretched, eager to grip her again.

2B immediately reached for her blade, jumping to her feet. There was suddenly the sound of crumbling tarmac and rusty cankering steel all around her, the sheer number of Machines popping up from the ground enough to overpower the sound of the rain.

She didn't hesitate then, thrusting forward, cutting down three stubbies in one horizontal strike. She looked over at A2, eyes widening to see that she was on the _outskirts_ of the sudden ambush; A2's blade charged a piercing yellow, blindingly slicing through an entire horde of the damned clankers. Small stubbies, armless bipeds, wheeled stubbies, medium bipeds, quadrupeds, all of them were sprouting all around the wet tarmac like eager hedgehogs.

Already casting aside the fight between her and A2, 2B charged forward, blade familiar with slicing through the rustbuckets, rivets beginning to fly into the air alongside severed arms, heads, wheels. She cut a path straight to the surrounded A2...but not before noticing something: none of the Machine lifeforms had attacked her. At least, not in the way she was used to. No sluggish punches, no whirlwind flurries of deadly spinning arms, no flying reinforcements with heavy artillery. Instead, there was only arms and hands that outstretched, like children begging to be held. In their number, many of them succeeded to make contact with her body. There were hands at her legs, some clutching at her skirt, one medium bipedal, the Machines that were three or four heads taller than her, dared to even grope her chest before it got its arms severed. The armless wheeled and bipedals merely charged her before rubbing their heads contentedly against her thighs like so many pets.

But as strange as all of this was becoming, she didn't have time to contemplate it, and like the pink flowers of the overgrowth she had blindly rushed through, she didn't see the need to care; all the Machine lifeforms were acting haywire lately. Lifeforms who only attacked with outstretched palms that grabbed at her body any way they can wasn't even close to the strangest behavior she had witnessed thus far.

Soon enough, she finally slashed her way close to A2, giving the fellow android a confirmatory nod in the midst of stabbing through a medium biped's chest. A few more hacks of her blade, and soon she was in a familiar position: blade extended, back to back with an android as dozens, if not hundreds of Machine lifeforms formed a horde around them, closing the circle in. The ones who got too close were slashed, turned into so much scrap.

"Glad you could join me."

"I assume _this_ is the 'anomaly' you were referring to in your memo?" 2B said, circling in sync with A2, their blades pointed as vigils against the growing horde.

"Not exactly," A2 said.

"What do you mean?"

"Machine life form nests are everywhere. I see YoRHa platoons wiped out by subterranean ambushes all the time, _especially_ after that whole Goliath fiasco you and your boyfriend were a part of."

2B tsked at the insinuation that the Goliath incident was somehow her fault.

"Then what's the anomaly?"

She heard a short exasperated sigh.

"Maybe if you'd take that goddamn mask off, you'd see. Just _look_ at them. Notice anything different? Notice the attack patterns, maybe?"

It didn't take long for 2B to see what A2 meant, for as they circled around, back to back, to her astonishment the innermost Machines of the horde echoed their movements, like ripples in a puddle. Unlike the mindless droves of red-eyed clankers that usually assaulted her, these Machines kept a safe distance away, wary of her blade, of A2's blade. Instead, they kept circling, circling, forming layer upon layer of slowly rotating rings, neatly, precisely, until their mechanical feet or wheels marched in tandem, a rhythmic clanking of synchronized steps.

Thunder resounded in the distance as 2B brought the buried aspect of their attack patterns to the forefront of her mind as well; even now, her and A2 trapped in the midst of their impromptu formation, their arms were outstretched, heads bowing towards their bodies. Little mechanical hands grasped, clenching and unclenching in the falling rain, as if _desperate_ to touch her, to grab at her black cloth as they did when they temporarily succeeded in dogpiling her.

But other than their uncharacteristic organizing and their harmless, even docile attack pattern, as 2B stopped her circling, panting at the sight before her, three things unsettled her, made her shiver, artificial goosebumps rippling along synthetic skin, made her _nervous._

She noticed that the scrapped bodies, all these machines she had slain, none of them sparked. None of them were hollow. There wasn't the satisfying tearing sound of steel through rusted sheet metal, the popping of reinforcing rivets in mass-manufactured husks. Instead, now that the rain and the constant drone of the machines' harmonized sidesteps gave her a moment of respite to think, she recalled the sound it made when she cleaved through these machines, when she would pierce, slash, slice through their bodies; _Virtuous Contract_ would meet not only metal, but something squirming, pulsing inside them, and a loud _squelch_ would resound through the air after the initial soft clang of steel.

2B suddenly remembered how it _felt_ to slice through them as well. Their innards...where there should have been a lack thereof, were soft. Spongy. Fleshlike. No sparks, instead, the moist squelch of their inside matter, and a splattering of thick, thick white fluid flying through the air.

In the corpses of the Machines that lay by, she could see a particular bisected Medium Biped, laying on its side, and within what should have been a steel shell, sparking with wiring, were fleshy lumps, bubbling remains of white flesh, white innards, white liquid flowing out in puddles onto the tarmac like blood, synthetic intestinal remains spilling.

2B noticed that same fluid from inside the machines had stained her dress, had landed on the skin of her wrists, on her exposed upper thigh, splotched on her neck, like coagulated blood from an ancient battle with Man.

More curious than anything, 2B lowered her sword. She had stood in the center of this strange, silent horde of Machine lifeforms for a few minutes now, and had assessed that now immediate danger was present; the Machines could be peaceful, like the ones in the village and the ones that roamed the carnival. Yes, that was why she lowered her sword, brought the dollop of white fluid on her wrist to her lips and licked.

Her eyes widened, gulping whatever it was down her throat. As an android, food wasn't a necessity, but she brought her tongue to her skin again, sloppily this time, as if she was hungry.

Whatever kind of blood ran through these machines...it was sweet.

2\. Next, 2B noticed their eyes. Instead of the soulless yellow blinkers or the fierce red glares of most Machine lifeforms, these ones that kept circling, that kept reaching with silent, groping fingers, these Machines' eyes were a dark, dark _black_. Not the black of the YoRHa uniforms or the black of deep space outside HQ, no.

These machines' eyes were a glistening black. Their eyes looked wet. Their eyes bulged from their heads, alive.

It took 2B several seconds of peering deep into one of the machines' eyes to recognize what their eyes looked like: the inky darkness of completely-dilated pupils. Even androids felt pleasure, felt bliss, and 2B was witness to some of her colleagues' eyes darkening in such a manner when the occasion would call for it, witness to her own pupils when she would gaze into her pupils in the mirror of her quarters, watching as she self-installed new plug-in chips, enjoying just how _dark_ the ice of her pupils would become.

Hundreds of pairs of those kinds of eyes kept circling them now, dilated, dilated, dilated, so dark and inky that there was no pupil left. 2B found herself entranced by their gaze. Almost hypnotized by the the glisten of their black unblinking gaze, 2B didn't noticed that she was sucking on two of her fingers, slicking them onto the splotch of unknown fluid on her neck, feeling ever-thirsty for more.

Thirst. She had never felt it before, but she was sure that's what these machines felt too. Their little hands, reaching out, eyes looking so desperate, so blissfully tortured, so... _aroused_. Whatever the feelings of these strange machines, the longer she stood here in the rain, studying their gazes, dozens upon dozens of glistening black orbs undressing her, ripping at her cloth, and grabbing her flesh like they did with their hands during her earlier assault, 2B began to feel it too.

3\. Although the existence of Machines with fleshlike components should have been a disturbing discovery even after the discovery of Adam and Eve, 2B felt anything but disturbed. She didn't even feel the chill of nervousness she had allowed run through her skin at the beginning of all this, the eerieness of the way the Machines looked, tearing into her with those wet, wet unblinking eyes, _black_ eyes.

No, at this point, she didn't know how long she had stood in the middle of the horde. It could have been minutes, seconds, hours, but 2B felt that it was too long. She didn't feel the rain on her skin, she only started to feel her skin's emptiness. She felt cold, cold _inside_ of her in a way she couldn't describe. She hadn't noticed that she had thrown her katana aside into the puddles, she hadn't noticed that she was desperately searching for more splotches of white on her body, running out of the fluid on her neck, her arms, and now quickly sucking in more of that sweet Machine nectar from the splotches on her legs, some of it caught between the hem of her stockings and her upper thigh.

She was panting now, feeling hot, _hotter_ , and worst of all, thirsty. Androids should never feel thirsty, but she was feeling parched. If she was paying any attention 2B would have noticed her itch, her inner thirst originated from the locations on her body where these Machines had touched her, where their innards had kissed her skin, where their white dollops of essence had stained her, but she didn't care.

If she looked in a mirror, she would notice her own eyes were dilating, dilating, turning _black_. The world was turning into a blur of unfelt rain and the eyes of the machines with their oustretched little arms. She panted, falling to the ground. Her legs were splayed, unable to even kneel. 2B was feeling _hotter_ by the second, and in the last vestiges, the last clutches of her full sanity before the virus completely spread through her circruity and took hold of her mind, she acknowledged that she, as well as the sea of black eyes that circled around her, that _excited_ her so, was aroused.

" _Fuck…_ " A2 said, breaking the eternity of silence. The curse momentarily broke 2B from her delirium, and she turned around on her ass to face A2. Maybe she could help with how 2B was feeling, give her some damn answers, but alas, 2B's eyes widened in pure shock at the sight before her: the long-haired rogue had her legs completely spread open, one of her arms supporting her weight behind her, rain splattering on the her upturned face. Her dominant hand wasn't clutching her Type-40, instead, it was vigorously pumping within her latex short shorts.

2B gulped at the wet sound of A2's inner walls, wet, schlicking and needy. Sexual reproduction was impossible for her species, of course, but as one of the sentimental features of their designers, that didn't mean sexual pleasure was something that was impossible for androids. It was just something 2B had never seen the need to engage in.

Until now, of course, as her fascinated gaze made her mouth agape, drool leaking down her chin.

"A2...what...what are you doing," she said, her voice a hoarse rasp.

A2 responded in a loud moan, the fast pumping of her wrist slowing as she caressed, coaxing out release at a more savoring pace. 2B noticed the small bits of white fluid that stuck to A2's shoulders, her upper arms. It seemed A2 had it worse in terms of being stained with the collateral spray of the Machines' essence. But 2B also noticed the small traces of the very same fluid on A2's lips, one particularly thick string of it hanging down the side of her mouth, and couldn't help but feel a twang of jealousy.

"What the...fuck does it _look_ like I'm doing, you...you... _augh_ …"

In another small moment of clarity, 2B let out a surprised moan in response, blush burning ever-hotter on her cheeks, for she hadn't noticed that her hand was now under her skirt, or that the circle of Machines was beginning to close in, their outstretched, adorable little hands growing closer.

She crawled over to A2, panting, forcefully prying her fingers from the snatch that leaked, strings of quim already dribbling between her thighs.

"What should... _nnhn…_ we do, A2…? I think we've been...corrupted by some sort of... _augh_ …!"

She had crawled to A2 until their faces were only a few inches apart. Rain poured down the exposed skin of her back, down her sides as she kept looking for answers in A2's hooded eyes, her hands gripping into her palms tightly, a fire between her legs kindling ever-hotter. She kept panting, panting, panting on all fours as A2 kept looking at her, as she kept looking back.

The Machines were only a stride away now. The two androids' weapons trampled under their feet, somewhere.

"Does it look like I _give_ a shit...what we should do…?" A2 panted, her brow furrowing in concentration, her eyes, dilated and also almost completely black, hungrily peering into 2B's as 2B tried, tried her very best to keep things according to protocol, desperately trying not to plunge her own gloved fingers into her panties, trying to keep her eyes on A2's instead of gazing _hungrily_ at A2's lips.

"Then...what…" 2B moaned out, grunting in effort to keep herself together. "Then what do you... _want_ to do…?"

Those were the last coherent words of YoRHa unit 2B.

A2 made the first move, and their mouths crashed together. 2B hungrily shoved her tongue past her fellow android's teeth, sloshing around, desperate to find small traces of the white Machine fluid. She pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their lips as 2B slid her tongue over hers, swallowing what little of the juicy treasure she found between A2's cheek. She gave A2 one look before she pounced, her lips on A2's neck, sucking, slurping, swallowing whatever little she could find, thirstily biting into A2's wet skin. A2 tried to fight back the assault, but 2B made sure to push her weight down onto her stomach as she straddled her. Her tongue slid across A2's shoulders, her gloved hands pulling down A2's top.

"More, more…" A2 breathed, giving in to her assailant, gasping as she writhed under 2B's relentless mouth. She opened herself to her, let 2B's teeth sink into her perky breasts, let 2B rip apart the rest of her tattered YoRHa uniform away, let 2B find any trace of the fluid she so desired. They were continuing the duel that had been so rudely interrupted earlier, only this time, there didn't need to be only one victor.

But by the time 2B was between A2's legs, ravenous gnashing at her inner thighs, nails ripping through the skimpy covering of her womanhood, lips sloppily closed around A2's heat, tongue thrusting in, swirling greedily, for the off-chance that there was some of that sweet Machine lifeform nectar that her body positively ached for, both androids realizing something, as they squirmed on the cold, wet ground, panting and groaning, almost _growling_ at each other once 2B's search between A2's legs proved fruitless: they both realized that this wasn't enough.

The contact of skin against skin with 2B was enough to elicit the feeling A2 had felt when the runty bipeds and wheeled clankers rubbed against her, but it didn't feel the same, as heart-poundingly arousing. 2B shared the sentiment, her tongue feeling empty, the fierce fingers digging into A2's breasts craving something more solid.

That was when something softly nudged into her ass. And her arm, another hitting her face.

2B looked up from her feeding of A2's flesh, and with eyes wide, realized the circle of Machines had closed in completely. They were mere inches away now, permitting no escape, close enough to touch.

She gulped, peering deep into one of the Machines' unblinking obsidian orbs. Streamlets of water didn't deter its gaze, that maddening gaze that made her insides churn in pure excitement; nobody had looked at her like that, nobody had made her feel so wanted in such a pure, primal manner. And here she was, surrounded by hundreds of these eyes, these things that were filled to the _brim_ with the sweet nectar she so craved.

She was already on her knees when she reached out to one of the stubby machines. She let her fingers interlock with its rusty digits, looking at it at eye-level, eyes black as night, lips quivering as the breaths rushed from her lips.

"...more…?... _more…_?..." she begged, searching into the little Machine's deep, large eyes, clutching its steel fingers as she felt more of those same little fingers around her body, around her thighs, more stubby bipeds surrounding her. Were Machine lifeform bodies always this hot, she wondered? And when did she manage to rip her dress to tatters, letting more outstretched arms grope, squeeze, the contact of steel on her rain-drenched skin like an instant aphrodisiac. Her hair matted to her forehead as she threw her head back, groaning a whorish groan, helping these clankers rip her clothes to shreds, throwing aside her gloves, violently ripping off her thigh highs, lifting her legs up so her little friends could grope all they please, letting particularly-large medium biped rip her panties apart.

She panted, irrevocably horny, moaning just at the touch these machines were endowing onto her pale, wet skin as she squirmed, screaming now as she felt metal fingers begin curling inside of her, making her clenching, feeling some kind of heat spreading forth from the inserted finger throughout all of her circuits, as if she was detonating her Black Box from within her own chest.

Only a few feet away, A2 proved to be less patient. Without any words or any discarding of what was left of her shredded clothes courtesy of 2B, she had crawled desperately to the largest Machine she saw, grabbed it by its mechanical wrist, and shoved its hand repeatedly towards her snatch. Luckily for her, the giant knew exactly what she wanted, and here she was, being fucked on all fours by its large hand, its other hand pushing her down on the small of her back as she moaned wanton moans, encouraging smaller Machines to lay their hands on her as well.

She came, synthetic walls closing around, almost crushing the Machine's fingers, convulsions of an orgasm throwing her head back, blades of water shooting forth into the rain-drenched air as she shuddered, cursing. But the Machine didn't stop shoving its fingers, instead, _adding_ another, making her cum just from the insertion.

"You filthy bucket of bolts, keep _fucking_ me or I'll tear you to shreds with my goddamn _hands you hear me augh, ahnnn!_ "

In response, another machine spread her asscheeks, and without warning, another shoved its own pointed fingers inside her puckered anus. The sensation rocked another orgasm through her eager, fit body and she completely surrendered to whatever these Machines had in store for her as she slammed her head onto the tarmac, cheek pressed against its cold face with a salicious grin wide on her lips.

2B was being treated in the same manner, except this time she took the initiative to gently ease a biped onto its back. She reached for its hand, eager for something to fill her again, to quell the hunger she had, but surprisingly, the Machine looked up at her with its blank, dark eyes and slowly, slowly moved its head side to side. 2B gazed back at it, wide-eyed, desperate.

She looked around her for encouragement, but all the other Machines that patiently waited, looking at 2B with their own black spheres, also shook their heads. In unison, side-to-side. 2B felt hysterical. She _needed_ something inside her, she needed to feel it again, she _needed it_.

"Why...why, I need _more,_ why I-"

To her utter astonishment, the Machine...spoke. Its voice not tinny or mechanical, instead it sounded...eerily deep, echoing even if they were outside in an open space. Whatever it sounded it like, 2B loved it, and wondered why they didn't speak earlier.

" **More.** "

"Y-Yes, more, please…" 2B begged, nodding vigorously as her fingers clutched the medium biped's metal chest, grinding herself into its lap.

"... **more.** "

Not another word, and suddenly 2B heard a small pneumatic hiss. She found the source of the sound, not an inch away from her bare pussy. The Machine had opened a small hole in its...crotch area. Steam poured from orifice, and 2B could hear something sputtering, something moistly sloshing around inside of the machine, until in a loud _squelch_ something shot out of the hole.

And whatever it was, it smelled absolutely _delicious_.

The steam from its origin point quickly faded away, but more steam rolled off of its pale, veiny face. It was...a rod of some sort, white, doused in a clear sticky fluid that leaked down onto the machine's body, rolling onto the floor. 2B tentatively reached out to touch it...and soon her hand was wrapped around it, before finally she was stroking out, two of her hands on it now, squeezing, feeling it pulse, feeling it throb, _hearing_ the Machine and its succulent voice moan for her, moan one word over and over:

" _ **More.**_ "

2B was panting as she rubbed against the Machine's prick. Yes...yes, that's what it was, it was a penis, the protruding veiny muscle male androids possessed, nature's stabbing rods to ensure copulation. And here she was, rubbing her swollen clitoris over it, moaning wantonly with her arms pushing down on the Machine's chest, letting the smaller machines stroke her thighs, even letting one approach her from behind and rub its small robot palms all over her asscheeks.

She suddenly heard pneumatic hisses all around her, steam from several points of origin collected in medium-sized plumes as _all_ of the machines grew cocks, long, hard, steaming hot, sticky with clear essence. And without warning, the Machine below her, with its cock rubbing stickiness all over her stomach, grabbed her by the hips, gazed _deep_ into her eyes with its horny black orbs, and lifted her straight up.

" _ **MORE.**_ "

The cock below her grew more rigid than ever, its bulbous head pointing straight towards the clouds that poured. Then, 2B let out shuddering yelps as the Machine shoved her onto it. It was _huge_ , and she beat on the Machine's chest with her fists to make it stop, but soon she didn't want it to stop...because by fucking Man, it was _huge_.

It filled her up in a way she never thought could be possible, as it traveled into her, swallowed by her hungry snatch inch by inch until she was full seated on the Machine's lap. And soon, she was bucking, up and down, up and down, peering deep into her partner's eyes. The other Machines around her began stroking their own respective erections, moaning quiet groans, watching 2B defiling their brother as she came around its cock, as its cock would plunge into her, digging into her, a visible imprint of its head on her belly button.

Her breasts bounced in the rain, perky pink nipples splattering accumulating raindrops into the air as her strong hips began _smashing_ into the machine below her an inhuman speed.

2B was completely lost in delirium, in sheer _bliss_ as she smiled widely, loudly, lewdly screaming her curses, her moans. Looking around at the other Machines that obediently masturbated to her naked form, eyes as desperate and needy as hers.

"Come...touch me, please, touch, _touch_."

Her invitation was heeded well, and soon she had a cock in each hand, stroking their sticky, veiny necks, fucking herself, impaling herself on the medium biped still, enjoying how it would moan faster and louder than its brothers, how it would jolt and convulse, echoing that into the cock squeezing itself into her. She didn't see it split its legs open as she busied herself with stroking, stroking, didn't see those split legs open up to accommodate another biped with outstretched hands, with a fresh, scintillating erection that throbbed at the sight of 2B's exposed ass.

Soon she had _two_ cocks in her, as that little biped spread her cheeks and began going to town, shoving itself in its sticky, sticky entirety into her anus, thrusting, steel feet clanking on the ground, joints squeaking with coital effort as 2B would tighten up, clenching her palms around the Machines at her sides, squeezing her anus to make the Machine behind her let out successive moans like machine gun fire, tightening the rippling inner folds of her sopping pussy to bring the medium biped below her groan louder than almost her, its wide black eyes looking at her desperately with its hands digging into her hips.

A2, again, had taken the initiative the _moment_ the Machines had revealed their pleasant little secret to her.

"Fucking _finally_ ," she said, before literally pouncing on a wheeled biped, her bare hands running up and down its sticky, veiny pole before she ran her cheek along it. The poor Machine could only groan in rapid " _ **nga...nga….ngah..!...nga...nga**_ ,"s as it helplessly rolled its wheels while A2 lavished its cock before swallowing it, barely fitting the throbbing head of it into her mouth as she licked up and down, up and down, until finally her stubbornness forced her throat open, and eventually she could take him into her completely. She would choke, but what use did an android have with oxygen? So her nose would begin to kiss the Machine's torso as she fucked her mouth, swallowing the stickiness, reveling in how it throbbed against her cheeks. She felt the impatience, heard the groans of Machines jacking off around her, and without hesitation had spread open her cheeks behind her, letting the first lucky Machine to waddle behind her to hilt itself completely inside of her needy pussy. Her two free hands reached above her, a medium biped straddling the wheeled Machine lifeform as she squeezed, running her experienced hands along its length, sometimes using her palm to run circles around its cockhead, until,

" _ **NGAH...NGAHHH, NGAHHH, UNDONE UNDONE UNDONE!**_ _"_

The Machine behind her had cum. She felt its products flood into her artificial womb, groaning at how hot it was, how _right_ it felt inside of her as more ropes of white Machine seed coated her inner sanctum in stickiness. She reveled in how he kept thrusting, slow savorous thrusts, its hands at her sides gripping tighter than ever. And she also felt a hot stickiness begin to drip in small rivulets down the cheeks of her ass, hearing a pneumatic hiss and the clanking of steel.

Before she had the chance to look at what that was, A2 suddenly felt the veiny treasure between her two hands throb as well, and the telltale shuddering of its master. More Machine cum began to spray, falling with the rain onto her naked back, hot, steaming.

 _What a waste…_ A2 thought to herself, cheeks still filled with the wheeled Machine's cock. She felt the collecting pools of white begin to wash off as quickly as they had accumulated...then again, she felt another heat dribble onto her neck this time, and another pneumatic hiss coupled with something metal falling to the tarmac.

" _ **UNDONE, UNDONE!**_ "

A2's thoughts melted, dissolved completely as the sweet, sweet nectar of these rusty bastards' cocks started shooting down her throat. She had him inside of her so deep that not a single drop landed onto her tongue, all of it shooting straight into her stomach; she made sure it was so, sucking and keeping the Machine inside of her throat until she was positive that the last throbs had been effectively suctioned out of him.

Finally, she withdraw, feeling the cock slink out of her, a stray strand of its seed lacing her tongue like frosting that she eagerly sloshed around her teeth and swallowed.

Then, on her knees, letting the rain wash whatever was left of the cum on her back, A2 finally witnessed what happened to the Machines after they reached their peak.

The wheeled Machine rolled to a standing position, flaccid cock limply hanging in the rain as suddenly, inky black of the Machine's eyes exploded. Or rather, dark, inky goo began to spurt out from its eye sockets, before thickly dribbling down onto the ground like used motor oil. It would shiver, as if enduring another orgasm, as more of that thick blackness poured all over its metal body from its bulging, wet unblinking eyeballs. A2 observed that the amount black goop sputtering from its weeping eyes was as much as the semen it shot into her stomach.

Then, a hiss, and to A2's astonishment, two white tentacle-like appendages shot out from holes at its armless sides, steaming hot just like the cock it had sprouted minutes earlier, strands of sticky clearness cleaned off by the rain as the appendages uselessly squirmed like beached fish on the tarmac. With a squelching flourish, the moist flesh began to bubble, white bubbles that boiled all along the strange, flopping synthetic flesh like giant welts, and in the span of a second, the tentacles transmuted into more solid forms: two slightly muscular human-like arms, white as the cocks that leaked in the rainfall, drenched in that clear sticky essence that caused steam to rise whenever drops of falling rain made contact with it.

Whatever A2's emotions should have been after witnessing such a sight was buried under the revelation that those arms would feel _incredible_ around her, and looking behind her at the two Machines she had brought to orgasm before, she grinned widely at their own arms, seeing how their fingers twitched, wondering how those Machine fingers would feel around her breasts.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to wait long; there was a long line of Machines who wanted to fill her with their gifts, who wanted to sprout and grow appendages to please her, and she was eager to please them all, frustrated that she couldn't cum as easily as the Machines she serviced.

"Alright you bastards...hurry up and make _me_ undone…"

2B was two steps ahead of her, four patient single-file lines had formed around her, collective moans filling the area of her little circle as the slutty Android hungrily slurped and fucked and stroked the cocks of any Machine in the vicinity. One line formed in front of her, another behind her, and two on either side of her.

Unlike A2, 2B was kind to her caretakers, she adored their adorable eyes, and needy cocks that were so _ready_ to spill its nectar inside of her. She didn't even know how many loads her pussy had swallowed, but she knew she could swallow hundreds more as her perky ass smashed in jiggling kisses against the torso of the biped behind her, feeling him throb, yelling out the telltale words of " **UNDONE** " before spurting its sweet, sweet cum into her overflowing womb.

She felt that cum unfortunately spill out of her between her legs when he would withdraw, hearing it splatter into the growing puddle of semen that the rain couldn't even wash away, also hearing the steel of the Machine clank to the ground, adding to the graveyard of growing piles of rusty plates and rivets as more of the lifeforms' orgasms and leaking black lubrication from their dilated pupils broke whatever seals held their true selves back, whatever pleasurable treasures hid beneath.

2B felt another Machine's strong, synthetic flesh hands grab her, groaning at how _hot_ and steamy the newly-grown appendages were as he began to rail her, her moist snatch already accustomed to cock, sucking in any of the Machines' cocks, no matter how big or petite they were, just thirsty for more cum.

As thirsty as her throat as her arms wrapped around a biped's ass, forcing him to facefuck her deep and long. She could feel its head down her esophagus, feel the largeness of its size making a visible imprint on her neck as she desperately met its thrusts, her smashing against its torso at such a violent pace that it would have surely been broken by now if she wasn't an android, her usually-orderly hair devoid of its hairband, replaced by the strong grip of veiny, pale muscular arms that used her silver locks as reins to further smash her face into eager cock.

Two other cocks pleasured 2B, but these weren't inside her. Instead, the front of the lines on either side of her hips stroked themselves on the skin of her back, or maybe slapped their cockheads on her dangling breasts as her body rocked back and forth, sucking and fucking behind and in front. Either way, she knew the Machines loved the feeling of her rain and cum-drenched skin, and she _loved_ the feeling of their cocks on her body. It didn't matter that they weren't inside her, now, at this point 2B only lived for this feeling of something hot, pulsing, and virile ready to unload its juice into her and onto her.

In the midst of her mindless, animalistic breeding, 2B vaguely remembered why she was here...vaguely remembered _who_ she was, and instantly became disgusted at the thought of it all. She thought of the sword she carried, and almost felt nauseous (thankfully the fat cock of a particularly-large biped was there to shove its succulence down her throat before she felt anymore sick); why would she ever kill these creatures? Why would she kill at _all_?

All of this time, she, _all_ of the the Androids and Machines alike have been wasting time. Wasting _life_. Why kill and why bother taking each other's essence when pleasure like this existed? Why even waste time with rules and strictures when one could keep feeling what she felt now?

She thought of her dedication to YoRHa, thought of how long she had repressed herself from feeling anything that felt this... _decadent_. Hell, she thought of how she held herself back from 9S, the little android she had, somewhere along the way, fallen in love with.

But what was the point? Hiding all those feelings, all of those desires, urges? For the sake of rules? The approval of her superiors? Her society at large? Of Mankind? As she felt another succession of hot, sticky ropes shooting into her, making her clench down _hard_ onto the pistoning cock inside her, squeal at how one of the Machine's hand smacked down hard and wet on her ass to push her over the edge of orgasm, she found the answer: there _was_ no point.

Existence should only be in pursuit of this pure, unsullied carnal pleasure. It was what Mankind wanted. Surely...it was what they would want for Androidkind. She needed to spread this revelation, tell others that this was the answer to their existence, _show_ them the truth.

With that, she turned on any of the plug-in chips that broadcasted her location to any nearby YoRHa units and HQ above.

She wanted them to see this, moaned wantonly when she was turned over onto her back, breasts splattering water with every harsh thrust, every time the cock would shove itself into her, hands gripping her slick waist, squealing as she felt more and more spunk filling her, bubbling and spurting straight into her womb before that very same prick, rigid and slick, forcefully squeezed into her suffocating ass.

She _needed_ to see that there really wasn't any reason to live for anything other than this, to live for any other reason being _fucked_ , every day, _railed_ into the ground like she was being railed now, pure pleasure crying any of the brief logical justifications that spurred her to call for YoRHa reinforcements.

One of the bipeds had broken formation, greedily and selfishly taking 2B all to himself. But she didn't mind, because as it came in her ass, and wept that black goop all over its metal plating, melting the seals that kept him constrained, the Machine's head split open, the dome falling to the ground. In its place...was a face. Or rather, an entire new head, a bald masculine visage, eyes still huge, black, and wet.

And much to 2B's pleasant surprise, fat, succulent lips that were agape, panting, a black oily tongue split in two inside that invited her. So she became selfish as well, tackling the Machine to the ground, smashing her lips against its. At this distance, she opened her eyes as its black two-pronged appendage wrestled messily and sloppily with hers; there was nothing else she could see other than the gorgeous unblinking dark mass of its eyes. They peered through her, looked through her like nothing else, awoke the lust that was raging like hellfire through her entire body.

That very same lust kept 2B and A2 moaning and groaning for hours on end. Choruses of their loud screams conjoining with sporadic baritonic yelps of " **UNDONE!** ", accompanied with the softening rainfall and the unending slurping and squelching incessant sex. That lust that quite literally short-circuited any logic function in their pgoram, the lust that spread through their circuits and overrode any basic command that would make them snap out of their delirium, the lust that fried any defensive plug-in chips or HUD programming; these androids wouldn't need them anymore, in fact, _no_ Androids, _no_ Machine would need them anymore.

All these Androids needed now, all they _wanted_ , with their wet bodies writhing, their wet silvery hair flying with every wanton moan and scream for more, was sex. Cock. Cock that the machines provided in ample, plentiful supply.

Especially, after the sixteenth hour of debauchery, when the rain stopped and puddles of semen and inky awakening black lifeblood swirled on the tarmac, the porous ground below them gave way and the entire horde of debauchery fell through, only to land a mere two stories in a subterranean chasm.

The fall made 2B and A2 snap out of their complete and utter lustful delirium for just a second as they took in their surroundings. Their precious Brothers of seed were still around them, in a similar state of shock. They noticed that below them was...softness, pleasant softness of leaves, beds of leaves, and the most beautiful flowers. White, tinged with pink, short-stemmed with stigmas ready to be pollinated, ovaries ripe.

Not that it mattered, because in moments, 2B and A2 were on the ground, gripping into the leafy beds of flowers, tearing with their desperate fingers, wantonly yelling for more cock. A2 had her leg over the shoulder of a fully-unbound Brother; with his black eyes leaving dark trails on his pale, muscular frame, he fucked _both_ of A2's holes as she screamed, gritting his teeth as spittle from his mouth when he came from one of his throbbing cocks, continuing to smash into her with the throbbing prick that delved into her loosened anus. His eyes squirted more black, but there were no more seals to loosen, no more of that imprisoning steel, the Brother was complete, and ready to keep groaning, spilling his sweet saliva into A2's mouth as he took her with his four arms, pinning her down, pistoning, heaving into her as he used all the strength of his rooted four legs to make her wail, fuck her harder than any of his other brothers as they encouraged his full awakening, touching themselves with vigor, spraying cum as offerings of their Brother's success.

A2 could only arch her back. _Nothing_ should ever feel this good. Two of his arms kept her wrists pinned high above her head, his other two focused on kneading her breasts into oblivion, toggling her perky, pebbly nipples as he shuddered into more orgasms, weeping small, miniscule black tears, unlike the Brothers around him, who still spilled buckets of their inner ink to free themselves, to recognize the Truth, the purpose of why they live at all: to become Undone, to recognize that _pleasure_ , carnal lust is the only reason why life that originated with Adam should even exist.

As more of the Brothers gathered around A2, an equal number still beset 2B, who didn't discriminate between unawakened or awakened; any cock was sufficient for her, like the cock that was driving into her upstretched ass right now, making her scream, drool onto the plantation of pink flowers below her. She reveled in how _hard_ this particular Brother rammed into her. His thrusts weren't fast in succession, but unlike his other fellow Machine-clad Brethren, he was fast purely in the act of stuffing her; with strong, unusually-long arms clutching her ample hips, he would then rev up his wheels, before burying his entire length into her, quite literally driving into her, over and over, crotch smashing into her wet ass, smacking steel into her soft flesh, dollops of cum and leftover rain flying into the air with every single reinsertion until he would finally cum for the umpteenth time inside of her, more of his loads and the mixed loads of others spilling out of her swollen, puckered lips in a small cascade of viscous creamy white, staining the fertile flowerbed, covering petals with stickiness.

2B's groans were the loudest in the cave, echoing, coaxing out more Brothers to awaken from their subterranean chambers, to watch on the ledges surrounding the circular garden of flowers as their older Brothers still struggled to awaken completely in an unending festal of lust and licentation. They would stand there on the edges dug into the walls of the circular cave, dug in by their creators, Watching as 2B and A2 heralded the birth of a new age.

YoRHa would soon come, answering 2B's call. Their reconnaissance droids beamed it all back to HQ, showing 2B with her arms pulled back, tongue sloppily choking on the veiny pulsing meat filling her throat with cum, surrounded by white hands and tongues and erections lavishing her naked body with attention.

Soon they would send their Androids, the Machines would follow suit, Adam and Eve foolishly sending in their armies, converging on the den of the Brothers, sons of the Watchers, but it was too late.

For A2 and 2B had awoken them, piles of their disguises were finally discarded.

On their four, strong legs, the awoken skittered out of the circular den, like wriggling white maggots freshly pouring out of a corpse. From there they would spread the Truth, infecting the disgusting, incoming slaughterers of YoRHa, tackling them with their eight appendages, licking exposed skin, ripping apart suits, revealing their throbbing, needy pricks that needed equally-needy lips and snatches to satiate them.

And it didn't take long until the lust that started with 2B's rogue rendezvous to spread, while she herself stayed in the nest to aid their efforts. For as the new battles flamed and more hordes the hordes of awoken Brothers skittered onto the surface world, 2B and A2 were responsible for awakening the _rest_ of the brothers.

For days on end, hair matted with semen, skin encrusted with seed, 2B and A2 were still as horny and _tight_ as they were when they had first encountered the truth. Their mouths were still eager to be filled, their wombs still thirsty for more of the Brothers' nectar, and so, they stayed there, as fertile and as beautiful as the flowers they would grip while being pummeled with the cocks they so loved, the flowers they would trample with their digging knees as they sucked and coaxed awakening.

They never stopped, never grew tired. Bodies that were bred and created for war were now only engaged in carnal debauchery to bring on a new peace.

In this new world of the sons of Watchers, the two Androids were reborn into two Eves, and the Brethren, thousands of new Adams that wrought the Truth to every Android and Machine they could touch.

The foreboding contagion of carnal lunacy eventually spread throughout the rest of the Earth, unleashing inundations of corruption throughout the minds of Android and Machine alike. Societal order, higher intelligence, and collectively-perceived sanity, the programmed foundations for new life on a desolate world, cleansed in the deluge of widespread carnal hunger.

And soon, the Earth became Undone, the remnants of humanity's legacy lost to the irrevocable and uncontrollable lust.

God in his heaven laughs.

* * *

 **THIS IS TACTICAL SUPPORT UNIT POD 153.**

 **REPORT: SUPPORT ASSIGNMENT WITH YoRHa UNIT 9S TERMINATED DUE TO EXTENUATING COMBAT CONDITIONS.**

 **UNCORRUPTED SYSTEM AND ANALYTICAL FUNCTION IN SUPPORT POD UNIT 042 CONFIRMED.**

 **DATA EXCHANGE ACCEPTED.**

 **DATA ANALYSIS COMMENCING.**

…

…

…

…

 **...**

 **PROPOSAL:**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

 **ATTEMPT COPULATION.**

…

…

 **...**

 **[** _ **FOR WHY SHOULD ONE PREFER LIFE OVER LUST?**_ **]**


End file.
